


Nameless Snippets

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short snippets that may or may not expand into actual stories at some point.





	Nameless Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Series of various drabbles written up for the pure sake of fulfilling some fantasies. All the work were done many moons ago and now uploaded because it's better than leaving it on the cloud to gather up 'dust'.

It was heartbreaking.

I couldn't help but think as I watched the alpha kiss the pretty omega. They look at one another like nobody else mattered. I couldn't help but snort at the thought. In this situation, yes, no one else mattered. They were the only two people in the middle of the street albeit hundreds were videoing them. Most likely to upload it on to YouTube titled " They finally Found each other!!! " The irony was that the Alpha's  girlfriend  was  standing right next to him before he rushed off into the arms of his true mate. All caught on tape and for the whole world to see. I tried blinking back the tears as hurt and embarrassment hung over my chest. Sadly, the said girlfriend was me. 

Worse anniversary ever. 

* * *

Beta were normal, if not, mundane.

They didn't exactly fit into the whole soul mate and heat/rut scenario. We were just seen as worker Bees, who followed the lead of an Alpha. We weren't considered leadership material compared to Alphas or as  nurturing  as Omegas. We were just  there . However, Betas were considered lucky since they can do whatever the hell they want (within reason). We marry whom we want to marry, get a job (under management), and don't have heat days. I guess I am lucky, but it would be nice to have a soul mate. While I am envied by my friends for being a Beta, I can't help but envy them. They had all argued they would not marry or didn't believe in the whole Soul Mate shit, but one look at their face and I can tell they were all gone for their significant partner. So while I am single working a regular 9 to 5 job, my friends were leading projects or making memories with their own family. 

The worst part of this whole shitty situation?

I lived with my (ex)boyfriend.

He had said he didn't believe in the whole soul mate system and I trusted him. We went out for 5 and half years before we moved in with one another. I have met his family and vice versa. My own family worried about me going out with an Alpha. I had told my parents that he was different. They doubted me and it looks like they're right. Fuck, my mom took one look at him and said he'd never proposed. I was offended and hurt, however, my mom was one to state the truth even if it did hurt. Blindly, I chose to ignore her.

Ryan's parents didn't like me. They're probably going to throw a huge party and send me an invite too to rub the salt deeper. I never told Ryan about his parent's attitude. The mother loved to sow in the seed of doubts and invite Ryan's previous omega girlfriends. His father, on the other hand, ignored me completely. Even when I would ask him a question in front of people. He chose to ignore me while awkwardness sinks in. 

Seeing him kiss the omega was obviously a sign. 

However, it didn't make it any less heartbreaking and wrong.

* * *

"Congratulation Ms. Hearth."

The real estate looked at her with a pleased expression. Kay looked back at him with a small smile, before looking at the interior of the house. It was a really nice house. A bit huge for a single person, but so far it was the only decent house the guy showed her. The others were cheaper, but the layout suck, the location was shit, and/or badly in need of refurbishing. The house was new. The location and layout suited her and it was on the opposite side of the continent of her stupid ex. Officially they're broken up as of last month and her family and friends would not stop calling her. Understandably, they were all worried, but Kay didn't want to hear their stupid lecture about dating out of her own  status . So call her a douche-bag because she changed her number, up and left the province. Of course, not before hiring a creepy clown to stalk him. She wasn't the epitome of maturity.

"I'll be leaving now, Ms. Hearth, but if you are in need of any assistance please don't hesitate to contact me."

Kurt Miles, her real estate agent, was a complete sweetheart and helpful. Originally his coworker was supposed to assist her, however, after explaining the situation and why she needed to move now, it was clear which side the bitch was on. She even had the audacity to explain it was no one else fault but her own for dating out of rank. Quickly, Kurt came by and defuse the situation. He was listening in to the conversation and was appalled by his coworker's behavior.

"Thanks Miles, I'll keep you in mind."

She looked at her house and exhaled. There were loads of works to be done like getting her shit from the warehouse. She had stayed in a motel for the last four month while looking for a job in L.A. It wasn't successful. She had only managed to secure a spot as a temporary nanny since the previous one was on maternity leave and they weren't interested in omegas. Kay groaned as more questions flooded her thoughts.

"You must be our new neighbor."

Kay looked at the neighbor and blushed. Welp, he was kind of cute and that voice! Hopefully, he wasn't an asshole or something. She stuck her hand out and smiled. "Yea, pretty obvious, right? I'm Katelyn Hearth, but my friends called me Kay."

The guy smiled shaking her hand. "Names Mark Fischbach and welcome to the neighborhood. It's pretty obvious since you're the first Beta to live around here." She blinks confused at his statement. What did he mean first Beta? Like actual first beta?? He took in her confused expression and grimace.

"Oh, looks like you didn't know." he laughed a bit nervously. "This is kind of an Alpha-Omega community, but just going to tell you everyone's really nice here." he quickly added.

"Thanks." she laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Anything else I should know?"

"I sometimes play video games till morning, so if you hear any screams.."

"Won't call the police on you, got it." she grinned. With a guy like Mark around, screw her ex-boyfriend. It was not like she wanted to jump into the dating scene any time soon, but the eye candy helps a lot. He smiled back in reply before looking down at her boxes. 

"Need help with that?"

"Pretty much if you don't mind." she smiled uncertainly. 

Years from now, she'd be sending her ex-boyfriend a postcard. It was not out of hate revenge, but gratitude. She could only write thanks for being everything, but stereotypical. While she lost 4 years of her life with the alpha, she gained so much more. Friends who'd defend her; a better relationship with her family; and love. 


End file.
